Unified Communications (UC) applications are becoming the preferred communications solution for enterprises. These applications provide a multi-modal solution for real-time delivery of voice and data communications based on the preferred method and location of the system user. UC applications replace legacy voice private branch exchange (PBX) with a much more powerful, flexible and configurable communications solution.
A UC product typically includes server elements and user “endpoint” elements. User endpoint elements comprise, for example, Internet Protocol (IP) telephones. An IP telephone generally has the form and appearance of a traditional office telephone. However, its internal structure resembles that of a computing device more than a legacy office telephone. A typical IP telephone consumes about 25 Watts when active. Since IP telephones are generally always on, their annual energy consumption may be as much as 220 kilowatt-hour (kWh) per year per telephone. Assuming a cost of $0.15 for each kWh, for example, this energy consumption yields a significant energy cost of about $33 per year for each IP telephone.
As such, there is a need for new communications solutions to be “green” or more energy efficient, which in turn reduces the carbon footprint of the offered solution.